Off Pern
by Neko Nials
Summary: AU. Kara always knew she was different. Thought to be schizophrenic, Kara goes through life hearing the voice of Vyth. What will happen when she realizes that not only is Vyth real, she is a dragon on the distant planet called Pern?


**A/N: Alrighty! Neko here. I know I have to finish Life Dream and then the Untold Tales and **_**then**_** the Fallen One, and we all know how I do with multiple project, but the good thing about Off Pern is that I write it while I'm sitting in class. I mean I have more written but this seemed like a good place to stop for a chapter soooo here it is! The beginning of Off Pern.**

**Chapter One: First Impressions**

She always knew she was different. Everyone thought she had schizophrenia or was insane. Her parents had even started her on medication, but it made her very sick, so they stopped. She was constantly teased at school, beaten up to the point where her parents has complained to the principal and almost transferred her, but she knew that would only make things worse. Instead, she was moved to special education classes with five other kids.

One of them had narcolepsy and so wasn't much company. Two of them had severe learning disabilities, but were otherwise normal and hated her. The fourth one was severely autistic and wouldn't talk to anyone. The fifth, however, seemed just as normal as she was, most of the time. She remembered him being picked on and quickly being moved to special ed. They called him "Schizy Fritzy," because of his name, Tiro Fritz. Luckily, the names she was called weren't nearly so bad.

Personally, she hated special ed. She was perfectly capable of taking higher level math and science. Just because she heard voices in her head from time to time didn't mean she was dumb.

"Ordo! Pay attention!"

She was jerked from her thoughts by her teacher, Mr. Quintero's, voice splitting the silence in the room. The narcoleptic, Dylan Bacon, snored and said something about a flying moose.

"Sorry, Mr. Quintero," she said, sighing.

"Mr. Quintero," one of the learning disiabilities kids, Bryant Morin, called. "Can you help me? I don't understand."

Tiro looked over at her and smiled. Not a day went by that she didn't get yelled at by Mr. Quintero.

"That was number 57, Kara," Tiro said, smiling.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I'm just so bored," she whispered. Tiro was the only person in the class that she talked to. They had bonded over their similarities, but only in class. Kara still had friends outside of special ed., but only a few. She didn't tell them about what the voice was saying and they didn't ask. It was a nice tradeoff.

These days, Kara just sat in class or talked to Tiro. Before this all started, she had been in honors classes and in the top 10% of her class. Now, she sat next to Dylan, who couldn't stay awake for more than ten minutes and a kid who wouldn't even look at her or even pass a note back. Tiro was the only person who would talk to her and sometimes he would just stare into space and start talking to imaginary people.

_At least I keep it in my head,_ Kara thought.

_He still has much to learn. Give him time._

Kara didn't jump anymore when she heard the voice. It barely phased her now. It was always the same voice, plus, the voice had a name.

_Vyth, what have I told you about talking to me while I'm at school?_

_But you aren't doing anything, are you?_

Kara rolled her eyes.

"You think something's funny, Ordo?" Mr. Quintero snapped. Kara jumped.

"No!" she said. "I just had a moment."

A "moment" was her and Tiro's code for either a vision or hearing a voice in their head. She met Tiro's eyes and he winked. It was nice to have someone who understood.

Mr. Quintero nodded and went back to his ramblings. The rest of the day seemed to drag by, but finally the bell rang. Dylan jerked awake, Josh, the autistic kid, slowly gathered his things and walked out, looking at the ground. The other two kids nearly ran out of the room. Tiro and Kara gathered their things slowly enough and walked together into the halls. Together they left the safety of the room.

Almost immediately, Kara found herself looking at Tiro pinned against a locker.

"Hey, Schizy Fritzy, whatcha' lookin' at?"

Kara ran forward and tried to pull Alex Menior off of Tiro. "Stop!" she yelled. "Get off him!"

"What's this, Fritzy? Find yourself another schizy girlfriend?"

That was when Tiro started crying. Kara pulled harder.

"Alex, please, get off him!" she pleaded.

The next thing she knew, Alex's arm came swinging back, knocking Kara off of him and onto the floor, knocking the wind out of her. She heard people running down the hallway. Looking up, she saw two boys pulling Alex off of Tiro and holding him against the opposite set of lockers.

"Lay off, Alex," Kara heard Patrick Radi say, as she struggled to get up and get to Tiro.

"What did they ever do to you?" Chris Gallagher almost growled. "Now get lost." Just as Kara got to Tiro, who had crumpled into a ball and was sobbing uncontrollably, Patrick and Chris walked over to them, bending down.

"You okay, Kara?" Chris asked. She nodded, putting a hand on Tiro's back.

"Tiro, he's gone now. It's okay," she said softly. "Come on, it's okay."

Tiro slowly looked up, sniffling.

"No, Ornaith, I'm fine," he sniffed, looking just past Kara's shoulder. "I promise, calm down."

"Tiro, come on," Kara said, nudging him. He blinked and looked at her.

"Moment," he said. He sniffed again, wiping away tears.

_Are you okay?_ Kara heard the voice ask.

_Fine, Vyth. I'm fine, _she thought.

"We should get you guys to the office or something," Patrick said.

Kara and Tiro both shook their heads. "My mom's waiting for me," Tiro said. "I'll be okay."

"We're all going in the same direction," Chris said. "We'll walk with you two." He held out his had to Tiro and helped him up. Kara stood with him. Almost like it was planned, Christ and Patrick went on either side of Kara and Tiro. They walked in silence down the hallway, each lost in their own thoughts. Kara just happened to be sharing her thoughts with another.

_Why does Alex hate Tiro and I so much? What have we done to him?_

_Nothing,_ Vyth responded. _You have done nothing except be special. You have been chosen._

_I am not special. I'm different. A freak._

_You are nothing of the sort,_ Vyth retorted. _You are not a freak. You are mine. _Vyth's voice was firm, as if this ended the matter.

_You're the one who caused this!_ Kara thought. _If you hadn't showed up in my head, none of this would have happened!_

_None of us knew what would happen, Kara. We didn't even know this was possible!_

_Who is this" we?" _Kara demanded. _Unless there are some other voices hiding in my mind._

_I am more than _just_ a voice, Kara,_ Vyth said, sounding almost angry. _I am _not_ just a figment of your imagination!_

_Then what are you?_ Kara snapped back.

Suddenly, a vision flashed in her head and brassy roaring filled her ears. She crumpled to the ground with a cry, clamping her hands over her ears. There, before her eyes was a creature that Kara could only describe as a dragon. It was a deep emerald green, its multi-faceted eyes whirling red and yellow as it roared, rearing up on its hind legs.

_I am Vyth!_

At that moment, the dragon met Kara's eyes. For the first time, she realized that Vyth's voice was feminine.

_Vyth… you're… you're…_

_I am a dragon, Kara, and you are my rider. I live on a distant planet called Pern where dragons and their riders fight Thread._ Another vision, this time of blue, green, brown, and bronze dragons with riders astride, spurting flame, charring long silvery threads, flashed in her mind.

_When a dragon hatches, candidates are presented for Impression._ The vision changed to a semi-circle of boys and girls dressed in white robes while creeling dragonets prowled the sands. _Normally, if their chosen is not there, the dragon will go _between. Her vision went black and a crushing chill washed over her. _But we were different. Our minds stretched out and I found you, but I could not come to you. Not yet. Riders and their dragons have a special bond that allows them to communicate. This is why you can hear me._ Her vision changed again to a large crater, where dragons swooped and glided.

_Dragons and their riders live in Weyrs. This is Fort Weyr and when we come for you, this is where you'll be._

_Wait,_ Kara thought. _When you come for us? Us? And you're going to come here?_

_We are not the only ones like this, Kara. Soon, we will be together._

_But you're not real! I'm schizophrenic! This is all in my head!_

As if by magic, Kara found herself standing in front of Vyth. _This is real, Kara. There is one you can talk to, another rider on your planet. Do not mention this to Tiro. He will learn in time._

_Then who can I talk to?_

_Her name is Rachel. Her dragon tells me that in your world she is called Rachel Pool. Speak with her._

Suddenly with the name "Rachel Pool" echoing in her mind, Kara found herself laying on the bed in the nurse's office, Chris looking worriedly down at her.

"Mrs. Toi! She's awake!" he called. "Hey Kara, how're are you feeling?"

She was about to say "fine" when her head started pounding and she vomited on the floor. "Not good," she managed to say, tears filling her eyes.

"You had a seizure or something. You just fell over and started muttering and stuff. Tiro started freaking out, screaming to some 'Ornaith.' Patrick took him out to his mom and told her what happened."

Kara shuddered, seeing in her mind's eye a large brown dragon. She felt the need to vomit again, but thankfully she was able to control herself.

Mrs. Toi walked in then. "Hello dear. I called your mother and she said she'd be here soon to get you, okay?" She looked at Chris. "If you need to go, you can," she said.

Chris shook his head. "I'm staying till Mrs. Ordo gets here." Mrs. Toi nodded and felt Kara's forehead.

"You don't have a fever. Did you take any medicine today?" Mrs. Toi knew about Kara's medication troubles.

"I haven't been on anything lately," Kara said. "My doctor took me off everything about a month ago." Mrs. Toi nodded.

"Alright. I'll get something to clean that up. Chris, if she gets worse come get me."

Chris nodded. Kara ducked her head, remembering her mess on the floor. Chris slowly stroked her hair. "It'll be okay," he said.

Kara could feel tears leaking out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "I hate this, Chris," she said. "I want to be normal again."

"You are normal, Kara," Chris said. Kara shook her head.

"No, Chris. I hear voices, I see thing that aren't there… I want to be normal!"

_I'm sorry,_ Vyth said. Kara ignored her.

At that moment, Kara's mother walked in, looking worried. "Oh, sweetie," she said, walking over to her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

Kara let out a small sob, shaking her head. She started shaking. Her mother, Melissa, sat on the end of the bed, rubbing Kara's back.

"We'll take you to the doctor, okay sweetie?"

Kara nodded, not even caring. With her mom she was safe. Her mom was her biggest advocate.

Melissa Ordo looked at Chris. "Thank you for taking care of her," she said.

Chris shook his head. "It's nothing, Mrs. O. We'll always take care of Kara."

"And Tiro," Kara whispered.

"And Tiro," Chris confirmed.

Mrs. Toi came back in at that moment. "Oh, Mrs. Ordo, you're here. If you're ready to take Kara you can."

Mrs. Ordo nodded and looked at Kara. "Are you ready, sweetie?" she asked. Kara nodded. Her mom and Chris helped her sit up.

_I didn't mean to make you sick. I'm sorry_, Vyth said. _I just wanted you to understand._

_I know, Vyth. I'm going to need some time._

_I understand._

Finally, Kara was on her feet, albeit shakily. With her mom on one side and Chris on the other, she slowly made her way out of the nurse's office, down the hallway and out to the car, where Chris helped her inside and made sure she was buckled in.

"Call me later, okay?" he said. "Patrick will be worried."

Kara nodded, a tear or two still leaking down her cheek. Chris smiled and shut the door. A few moments later, her mother got in the car as well and started. It was then that Kara realized that her mother was crying.

"Mom," Kara said. "What's wrong?"

Melissa wiped her tears off her cheek. "I'm just so worried about you. I can only imagine how hard this is for you."

Kara reached out and put her hand on her mother's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Mom. Really. Patrick and Chris are still around. I've still got all my other friends."

"Mrs. Toi told me about that Alex kid, Kara. We put you into special ed. to stop bullies."

"You won't be able to stop hem, Mom. Complaining will only make it worse."

"Still…" her mother said. "I worry so much."

"I know," Kara said. They sat in silence for several moments before Kara's mother got enough control of her emotions to being to drive. It was a few moments before Kara realized that they were not going home or to her normal doctor. "Where are we going, Mom?" Kara asked.

"The hospital, sweetie. There are better doctors there who can help."

Kara gripped the armrest tightly. She _hated_ hospitals. She had spent two weeks in a psych ward when she first started hearing Vyth. There was another time when she had suddenly gone on a rampage and was practically attacking every scane of yarn or roll of string in her house and has to spend another week there. Also, any time she had to adjust her medication she had to stay there.

"Mom," Kara said. "You know they'll admit me."

Mrs. Ordo sighed. "We need to try some sort of medication, Kara. What if one of those visions happens in the middle of class or something?"

"It won't!" Kara exclaimed.

"How do you know, Kara?" Mrs. Ordo demanded.

Kara stopped herself saying, "Vyth said so!" Her mother wouldn't understand Vyth.

_I wish I could help her understand,_ Vyth said.

_I know, Vyth,_ Kara thought, wondering at her sudden trust in Vyth.

"I just know, Mom," Kara said instead.

"I can't take that chance, Kara. I'm sorry."

They sat in silence.

_Vyth?_ Kara asked, initiating conversation for the first time.

_I am here. I will be with you always. We are bonded for life._

_Vyth, they're going to try to make you go away…_

_They will not succeed. Do not fear, mine. I am with you._


End file.
